1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a rechargeable battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries may be charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that cannot be charged. Small capacity rechargeable batteries maybe used for small portable electronic devices e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. Large capacity batteries may be used as power sources for, e.g., driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc.
In general, the rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly made of a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed therebetween. The electrode assembly may have a stacked structure in which the positive electrode, the separator, and the negative electrode are sequentially deposited, or a jelly-roll structure in which the positive electrode, the separator, and the negative electrode are spiral-wound, according to the use and the object thereof.
The electrode assembly of the jelly-roll structure may be accommodated in a case of, e.g., a cylindrical type, a prismatic type, a pouch type, etc. A cross-section of the electrode assembly of the jelly-roll structure may be, e.g., circular or oval, and may include electrode tabs respectively coupled to the positive electrode and the negative electrode. A multi-tab including a plurality of electrode tabs may be used, as the demand for high power rechargeable batteries has recently increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.